El, Mi PRIMER AMOR:
by princessa-18
Summary: Gabriella es una chica tímida y estudiosa que no tiene mucho contacto con sus padres. Tiene pocos amigos, y su supuesta amiga Alison, se pasa el día aprovechándose de ella. Nunca ha sentido nada por ningún chico, de hecho, no sabe como tratar con ellos...
1. Chapter 1

_**.:.El, Mi PRIMER AMOR.:.**_

**_Prologo_**

Cuando todavía no has encontrado el verdadero amor, todo el mundo te considera algo que no eres y tus compañeras de clase no hacen más que hacerte la vida aún más insoportable… Aparece el chico que se convertirá en el eje de tu vida, y casi en el centro de la misma. La definición perfecta para la protagonista de este fic sería "bicho raro". Gabriella es una estudiante de bachillerato, que pasa desapercibida entre la gente, que con sus gafas parece ser una nerda y que para pasar el rato en el trayecto del metro que le lleva desde su casa al instituto, mira libros.

Es justamente en uno de esos viajes cuando Gabriella se encuentra con el causante de sus futuros dolores de cabeza… Christian, un muchacho, también estudiante de bachillerato, que llega a la vida de nuestra joven protagonista mientras ella observaba tranquilamente uno de sus libros, y no de la formas más... "correcta" (sus amigos estaban burlándose de ella, y él acaba levantándole la falda por accidente...).

Desde ese momento Christiany Gabriella no dejan de encontrarse en todo momento, en cualquier lugar. Eso hace que la supuesta "amiga" de Gabriella, Alison, se interese por el apuesto muchacho, aunque a Christianparece no importarle, ya que en todo momento éste se preocupa única y exclusivamente por ese "bicho raro" que ha aparecido en su vida, lo único que quiere es pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla mejor, protegerla… ¿salir con ella?

Pero la relación de este par no será tan fácil como ellos lo habían pensado. Gabriellaes demasiado tímida, no sabe como reaccionar ante ciertas situaciones y comentarios y su inseguridad llega a afectar a la relación. Por otro lado, Christian es demasiado reservado y misterioso, pese a estar saliendo bastante tiempo con Gabriellasigue sin poder contarle ciertas cosas que ayudarían a que la relación fuese mucho mejor. Y por último los padres de Gabriella, que se oponen a esa relación e intentar evitar que ambos se encuentren.

Podrán Gabriella y Christian superar todos los obstáculos, y llevar su amor mucho más lejos


	2. Primer Encuentro

_**.:.El, Mi PRIMER AMOR.:.**_

**CAPITULO 1**

Gabriella: El bus de la mañana es deprimente

Michael: Ahh! Quiero salir con chicas

Jerry: Tu siempre piensas en lo mismo Michael

Michael: ¿Y por qué no? Salir con chicas es divertido! Además, es la excusa perfecta para acaramelarte a alguna.

Oye Christian ¿Se puede saber que estas mirando tanto? ¿Hay alguna chica guapa por ahí?

Christian: ¿MMM? Vaya, un bombón en uniforme.

En lo que le conteste al tonto de Michael, la chica se giro y pegue un grito

Ahh. ¡Que susto! No esperaba que se girara tan de repente les dije. – Anda trae esa cámara, no vas a disfrutarla tu solo AAAAAh pero si lleva gafas, hombre.

- Yo aquí haciéndome ilusiones y resulta que es una nerda…Y encima cuatro ojos, con pinta de sosa. Que horror. - Termino de decir el tonto de Michael entregándome la cámara.

Gabriella: Estaba concentrada viendo mi libro y escuche a unas chicas muy pijas diciendo que se estaban metiendo con alguien no les pare y seguí en lo mió. Pero seguían conversando muy alto.

- ¿No será esta chica.. ¿Que vergüenza esa no es Gabriella, del grupo A? Decía la otra señalándome sin disimular en lo más mínimo. Que rabia me dan las personas así y me dije muy bajito SI NO LES GUSTAN LAS GAFAS, POR QUE NO DEJAN DE MIRARME… una de las razones de por que me resulta deprimente el metro es por personas como ellas, por que siempre esta abarrotado, y por que no soporto el olor excesivo a perfume de oficinistas pijas y de cuarentones. Y de paso están los cabezas huecas del instituto. Cuando mire hacia ellos uno estaba mirándome y yo me quede en shock. Se..Será mejor que no les mire…Si nos volvemos a cruzar las miradas ¡Estoy perdida! Y se meterán más conmigo.

Entonces el chico al que había mirado yo anteriormente se me acerco y me pregunto:

-¿Qué tal el libro? Yo también lo tengo en casa, las fotos son muy buenas ¿Verdad? A mi me encantan. Termino de decir el chico… Yo estaba muy nerviosa nunca un chico se me había acercado tanto y mucho menos me había hablado ¿Qué quiere?¿Porqué ha venido a hablarme? ¡Ahí va estoy como un tomate lo se….!¿Porque? y por estar tan distraida casi me caigo.


End file.
